Janos Audron: The Fallen
by Thomas N. Sears
Summary: After the events of Blood Omen 2, Janos Audron is imprisoned in the Demon Realm. There he realises the torment that the Hylden had to go through when he had exiled them to that very same realm. The irony of his destiny's outcome has been layed out here.
1. Chapter 1

Act I : The Fallen

Through abominable and forsaken skies, I fell.

My wings failing to engage flight as the air around my falling body was of some alien gravitational matter. The impact was surprisingly soft and my bones did not shatter as I would have expected. This brief relaxation allowed me to stand up and examine my surroundings, still not realizing what had happened. My eyes were adjusting to the low lighting as, apparently, no sun was present at this dreadful place. Red ominous clouds, surrounded by negative electric reactions, were scattered across the skies. A thick fog was present all around me, choking the air that my lungs were trying to sustain.

Through denial, fear and irony I understood where I was. "The Demon Realm. The place that I sacrificed so much to keep sealed. The prison of our adversaries. Was this my destiny's end? To be exiled to the one place I once send them?"

Despair was the most reasonable outcome of this tragedy, and yet I still had the obligation of attempting to find a way out of this madness. I spread my wings open and tried to fly. It worked as long as I stayed at low height.

Flying at the fastest speed my potential allowed me, I scanned the dead lands for anything of interest. A vast wasteland with tall blackened mountains repeated itself over and over again across this secluded plane of existence. Infertile ground, cancerous atmosphere, a place worthy of the word "hell". All I could do was inspect and hope for a way out. But what chance did _I _have, alone as I was? What chances did a tired old man have when a whole race was unable to escape this place.

I continued the process of inspecting the land for what seamed like hours until, at long last, I could make out two tall figures in the distance. Exiles like me, were they? Or dangerous spawn of this hellish realm?

As I approached, I made out their features: Dark skin, enormous built, fangs and horns throughout their bodies. Yes, it was then I realized that a new way of life had been introduced to my existence. Survival.


	2. Chapter 2

Act II : Outnumbered

The demons turned their gazes upon me, as if they had sensed me the moment I approached, although they seemingly had some heightened sense of smell that could easily distinguish their kind from the "outsiders". I flied past them easily avoiding a clawed hand that reached to attack me. Thinking I was beyond their reach, I floated there examining my enemies for a while longer. "What vile abomination could have given birth to such creatures?" I said in disgust.

One of the creatures placed its arms on the ground and what seemed like electricity emitted from them. An instant latter I was hit by a powerful showcase of lightning that fell from the sky, an attack the demon had probably summoned. The moment I hit the ground the two fiends ran towards me. Managing to avoid an attack at the very last second, I used my wings to maneuver between them. But it was not enough as the bigger of my two enemies managed to attack my right wing with his powerful claws, throwing me far away with unimaginable force.

My wing had been torn apart. I growled and screamed in pain, holding my bleeding wound with both hands. Guessing the demons would not give up on such easy prey, I started crawling towards what seemed like the edge of a cliff. With heart-racing effort and the instinct of survival, I rose. Watching as my enemy was now too close to avoid, I jumped off the edge. The demon jumped along with me, managing to grab me as we fell in midair.

The creature kept clawing and stomping at my body and I could do nothing but keep falling as my wings were now incapable of flight. In a moment of last resort I grabbed his horns and pulled myself on top of his body, hoping to be on the least dangerous side when we would hit the ground. Through uncontrollable speed, through blood and screams, through the vertigo of the seconds that could very well be my last, the demon's body impacted onto the rocky ground and I landed on top of him. Incapable of even moving my head to see if my enemy was in fact dead, I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Act III : Restored

My watery eyes opened as I was woken up by the stench of the corpse that lied beneath me.

I attempted to raise my upper body up so I could come to my senses. The thought of walking away passed through my mind, briefly. Although I knew better.

Wounded and bleeding as I was, it acquired inhuman effort to even move a muscle. But I was not human.

I knew what I needed to do in order to heal myself. Thus, my eyes were set upon the throat of the dead demon. His skin harder than wood, I desperately clawed a wound open. Green blood began to flow from the demon's throat, a type of blood so alien that I was putting myself at risk drinking it. The hesitation quickly passed as I was too hungry, too weak, to resist.

I sank my fangs into the creature's wound and ripped its flesh open until I reached the softest layer of meat I could find. My excitement rose as I once again embraced the curse that had been bestowed upon my kind so many centuries ago. I feasted on the demon's lifeblood, devouring every bit of the bitterness that flowed within its body.

Old habits die hard. . .

What felt like a day passed before I decided to get back on my feet. Fed and rested as I was, restored and healed, the intense heat and negative atmosphere of this realm were enough to keep me in a permanent state of frailness.

"This place will be the end of me" I whispered to myself in a fatalistic, mournful tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to fly, I was forced to tread across the wastelands in search of hope.

The vast crimson scorched deserts gave way to charcoal black rock formations. Bereft of life, timeless, this empty land could drive a lesser being mad.

Adding to the psychological warfare I was going through, it was starting to become clear that the Demon Realm had an alternating effect to outsiders. Because, after what seemed like days of pointless traveling, it came to my awareness that my skin had lost its distinct blue colour, being replaced with a grave pale red. Given that this place appeared as cancerous as the ancient vampires preached, I attempted to move faster.

With no day and night parallel to help me estimate the passing of time, I was losing all sence of reality. My hair had started falling. This damned dimension was either killing or mutating me. Perhaps the monsters I had previously encountered were horribly transformed outsiders, trapped in here just like me. The illusion of endurance began to fade away as I was crossing yet another dry hill. Just barely reaching its peak, I collapsed, not of exhaustion but of despair.

My field of view allowed me to see the sky and its thunderous eruptions. A sight so tiresome that almost out of reflex I leaned my head back, looking once more to the distance of this hell. What I saw sparked indescribable emotions.

The desert seemed to finally end as a territory with tall pyramid-like structures appeared. It looked fittingly old and damaged, definitely not a place of haven but if there was a way of leaving this realm its secrets could be hidden there.

Determined to survive, I dragged my diminishing body towards the settlement.


End file.
